Artillery of World War II
This page lists all artillery pieces that were used during World War II. This includes some pieces that were used during both WWI and World War II. United States Howitzers *M1 Pack Howitzer *M1 Howitzer (75mm) *M3 Light Howitzer (105mm) *M1 Howitzer (240mm) Field Guns *M1 Field Gun (155mm) *M1 Field Gun (203mm) *M1 Field Gun (114mm) Anti-Tank Guns *M3 AT Gun (37mm) *M1 Anti-Tank Gun (57 mm) *M5 AT Gun (76mm) *T8 AT Gun (90mm) *M1 Dual-Purpose AA Gun (was developed as an AA gun, but was used in the AT role) *T8 AT Gun (105mm) Anti-Aircraft Guns *M1 Dual-Purpose AA Gun *M1 AA Gun (37mm) *M1 AA Gun (120mm) *5"/25 Caliber Gun (Naval) *5"/38 Caliber Gun (Naval) *Bofors 40mm AA Gun *Oerlikon 20mm AA Cannon Railway Artillery *Mk VI Rail Gun (200mm) *M1888 Rail Gun (200mm) *M1920 Rail Gun (350mm) Rocket Artillery *Multiple Rocket Launcher T27 "Xylophone" (4.5 in) *Multiple Rocket Launcher T34 "Calliope" (4.5 in) *Multiple Rocket Launcher T40 "Whizbang" (7.2 in) *Multiple Rocket Launcher T44 (4.5 in) *Multiple Rocket Launcher T45 (4.5 in) Coastal Artillery *M1919 Coastal Defense Gun (16 in) Naval Artillery Main Guns of Capital Ships * 14"/45 Caliber Gun * 14"/50 Caliber Gun * 16"/45 Caliber Gun * 16"/50 Caliber Mark 7 Gun Main Guns of Cruisers Secondary Guns Germany Howitzers *leFH 18M Light Howitzer *leFH 18/40 Light Howtizer *sFH 18 Howitzer (15 cm) *Mörser 18 Heavy Howitzer (21 cm) *Mörser 16 Heavy Howitzer (21cm) Field Guns *Feldkanone 16 nA (75 mm) *K 17 Field Gun (100 mm) *sK 18 Field Gun (100 mm) *K 18 Field Gun (150 mm) *K18 Field Gun (170 mm) Anti-Tank Guns *PaK 35/36 *PaK 38 (5 cm) *PaK 41 (42 mm) *PaK 40 (75 mm) *PaK 43 (88 mm) *PaK 44 (128 mm) *sPzB 41 (2.8 cm) *PAW 600 (8 cm) Anti-Aircraft Guns *FlaK 30 *FlaK 18 (88 mm) *FlaK 38 (105 mm) *FlaK 40 (128 mm) *FlaK 41 (50mm) *FlaK 18 (37mm) Railway Artillery *K. (E) Rail Gun (800 mm) *K. 12 (E) Rail Gun (210 mm) *K5 (E) Rail Gun (280 mm) Rocket Artillery *Nebelwerfer 42 (21 cm) *Nebelwerfer 41 (15 cm) *Nebelwerfer 42 (30 cm) Infantry Support Guns *Infanteriegeschütz 37 (75 mm) *Infanteriegeschütz 18 (75mm) *Infanteriegeschütz 42 (75mm) *sIG 33 (15cm) Mountain Guns *Gebirgshaubitze 40 (10.5cm) *Gebirgsgeschütz 36 (75mm) Recoilless Guns *Leichtgeschütz 40 (75mm) *Leichtgeschütz 42 (105 mm) *Leichtgeschütz 40 (105 mm) Siege Artillery *Granatenwerfer 69 (210 mm) *K 3 Siege Gun (240 mm) *K 39 Siege Gun (210 mm) Soviet Union Anti-Aircraft Guns *72-K AA Gun (25 mm) *61-K AA Gun (37 mm) *52-K AA Gun (85 mm) *21-K AA Gun (45 mm) Howitzers *M1937 Howitzer (152mm) *M1938 Howitzer (122mm) *M1943 Howitzer (152mm) *M1910/30 Howitzer (122mm) *M1909/37 Howitzer (122mm) *M1909/30 Howitzer (152mm) *M1938 Howitzer (152mm) Anti-Tank Guns *53-K Anti-Tank Gun (45 mm) *M-42 Anti-Tank Gun (45 mm) *ZiS-2 Anti-Tank Gun (57mm) *ZiS-3 Divisional Gun (76 mm) *M1944 Field Gun (100 mm) Divisional Guns *M1936 Divisional Gun (76 mm) *M1939 Divisional Gun (76 mm) *ZiS-3 Divisional Gun *M1940 Divisional Gun (107 mm) *M1939 USV Divisional Gun (76 mm) *D-44 Divisional Gun (85 mm) Field Guns *M1944 Field Gun (100 mm) *M1910/30 Field Gun (107 mm) *M1931 Field Gun (122 mm) *M1931/37 Field Gun (122 mm) *M1910/34 Field Gun (152 mm) Rocket Artillery *Katyusha Rocket Launcher Infantry Support Guns *M1943 Regimental Gun (76 mm) *M1927 Infantry Gun (76 mm) Mountain Guns *M1938 Mountain Gun (76 mm) Japan Howitzers *Type 92 Light Howitzer *Type 4 Heavy Howitzer (15 cm) *Type 96 Heavy Howitzer (15 cm) Field Guns *Type 90 Field Gun (75mm) *Type 92 Field Gun (10 cm) *Type 95 Field Gun (75mm) Anti-Tank Guns *Type 96 Autocannon *Type 1 AT Gun (37mm) *Type 1 AT Gun (47mm) Anti-Aircraft Guns *Type 96 Autocannon *Type 3 AA Gun (12 cm) *Type 98 AA Gun (20mm) *Type 88 AA Gun (75mm) *Type 10 AA Gun (12 cm) Mountain Guns *Type 94 Mountain Gun (75mm) *Type 41 Mountain Gun (75mm) *Type 31 Mountain Gun (75mm) France Howitzers *Canon de 155 C modèle 1917 Schneider *Canon de 155 C modèle 1915 St. Chamond *Canon de 105 court mle 1934 Schneider *Canon de 105 court mle 1935 B *Mortier de 280 modèle 1914 Schneider Field Guns *Canon de 105 L mle 1936 Schneider *Canon de 105 mle 1913 Schneider *Canon de 155mm GPF Mountain Guns *Canon de 65 M(montagne) modele 1906 *Canon de 75 M(montagne) modele 1919 Schneider *Canon de 75 M(montagne) modele 1928 *Canon Court de 105 M(montagne) modele 1909 Schneider *Canon Court de 105 M(montagne) modèle 1919 Schneider Anti-Aircraft Guns *25 mm Hotchkiss anti-aircraft gun *Canon anti-aérien de 75mm modèle 1939 *Giat Tarasque 53T2 (20mm) *20 mm modèle F2 gun Anti-Tank Guns *25 mm Hotchkiss anti-tank gun *47 mm APX anti-tank gun *AC 37 anti-tank gun *AC 47 anti-tank gun Great Britain Howitzers *BL 7.2 inch Howitzer *QF 3.7 inch Mountain Howitzer *QF 4.5 inch Howitzer *BL 6 inch Howitzer *BL 12 inch Howitzer Medium Guns *BL 4.5 inch Medium Gun *BL 5.5 inch Medium Gun Anti-Tank Guns *Ordnance QF 2-pounder *Ordnance QF 6-pounder *Ordnance QF 17-pounder Field Guns *Ordnance QF 18-pounder *Ordnance QF 25-pounder Anti-Aircraft Guns *Ordnance QF 3.7 inch AA Gun *Ordnance QF 3 inch AA Gun *Oerlikon AA Gun (20mm) *Polsten AA Gun (20mm) *Bofors AA Gun (40mm) Mountain Guns *QF 3.7 inch Mountain Howitzer Rocket Artillery *Projector, Rocket 3-inch, No. 8, Mk. I Italy Howitzers *Obice M75/18 Howitzer *Obice da 149/19 Howitzer *Obice da 210/22 Howitzer Anti-Aircraft Guns *Breda Model 35 Autocannon *Cannone da 90/53 Anti-Tank Guns *Cannone da 90/53 Field Guns *Cannone da 149/35 A *Ansaldo 149/40 M1935 *Cannone da 75/32 M1937 Mountain Guns *Cannone da 65/17 Category:Artillery Category:Japanese Artillery Category:Soviet Artillery Category:British Artillery Category:US Artillery Category:Italian Artillery Category:Lists